Drops of blood
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: I've read a lot of sad ZaDr's and just thought I'd add to the mix


I'm feeling kind of like a depressing mood would go with this FanFic. I owns NOTIN! NOTIN AT ALL! Enjoy.

* * *

**Drops of Blood.**

Hot tears of red blood stained the pure white snow as a white light filled my vision.

Wait a second, let me start from the beginning. It was five years ago when it happened. The worst day of my five-hundred years of life. I remember it like it was yesterday. The day he died shattered my already ruined life. It went a little like this...

_Five years ago._

I sat on my couch next to Gir. I had given up the idea of world conquest because it was just to difficult to do with that Dib in the way. That was the one and only problem with his plans, the worst problem was that he couldn't kill Dib. He could never bring himself to do so. Not after what he realized.

Then one day, Dib broke down his door and pointed an accusing finger at him. "ZIM! I know your up to something! You've been inactive for the past year! What are you planning?"

I just shook my head and shrugged. "Nothing. I give up Dib-human. I give up." The funny thing was, it didn't hurt to say those words. It actually felt kinda good.

"Right..."

Day after day Dib came by and demanded his plans. After a month or so he gave up and just came over and watched TV or something.

Around Christmas time he came over to give me a present. We had become such good friends that he knew exactly what I wanted. That's when we got caught under the mistletoe. Gaz was with Dib and she laughed saying we now had to kiss each other. I already knew what I felt for the human and didn't hesitate a second before planting a kiss square on his thin lips.

He was shocked, but he didn't pull back.

After that he asked me out and we were a couple. We tried hard to keep it quiet but everyone at school knew when we were constantly together and how I 'happened' to get all my classes changed to his.

The next thing I knew that summer was I lost my virginity to him. I was happy that is was him and nobody else. I've never felt that way towards anybody before.

He moved in and we slept together every night for two years. He was only nineteen when she came.

The girl he had once loved on Irk. The one that recognized him as an individual. The one he killed after she killed him.

I remember it was a bright, sunny winter day. He took me out to a movie then to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Then when they were in the middle of yet another heart pounding round of you know what, she burst a hole through our bedroom wall.

She screamed at the insanity at all of this as cold wind swept through the room and made us both shiver. She announced her love for me and the boy I loved pulled on his pants and began to fight her for me. I should've stopped them. I should've done _something_. ANYTHING. But no, I sat there under the covers and watched them scream at each other.

At first it seemed like nothing at the moment, but as I walk down this cold lonely road, I realize it was most certainly something.

Without a moment to think, she stabbed him right through his soft flesh into his flat belly with a single swift motion. He was stunned then tossed out the window mercilessly and onto the cold snow laden ground. She bagan to crawl into the bed with him while whispering sweet nothings then I just snapped.

It started with yelling, and lot's of it. Then it turned to hitting and kicking as I beat her down. But it didn't stop there. I punched and kicked and clawed then eventualy, she fell silent as her heart stopped it's rythem.

I jumped out the window not even bothering to check if I myself was ok. All I had on was my shrit in this cold wheather but I didn't even feel it as I held his beautifully big head in my arms. Gazing intently into his sunken amber eyes. "Dib..." I said silently, not daring to go above a whisper.

"Zim," he said softly with which seemed like much effort, "I- I... love... you..." And with that, he died. Right in my blood and snow stained arms. Blood still trickled from his lifeless body as I laid him down and put my remaining clothes on. I called the police and in moments they took him away trying desperately to bring life back into him.

I burned her body that still lay in my dead room.

I went to his funeral a week later and kissed him gently in front of everybody. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care who knew. I just didn't care.

I dropped out of school and lived my life alone with Gir. Every lonely night without him I thought of killing myself. Every single night. But I knew that's not what he wanted me to do. But now, five years later, I can't stand the pain twisting and growing in my gut.

Snow began to fall around me. Lightly at first but it soon became a blizzard. At least an inch was on ground as I knelt in front of his grave. Looking back I see a trail of feet ruining the new layer of snow. It reminded him when he was a smeet running through the dirt path on his way back home, testing himself worthy to be called an Irken.

I clenched my fists as I felt his presence. I could always feel him but this time it was stronger then usual. Maybe this was a sign that I was supposed to do what I am about to. I looked longingly at the shiney ring on my middle finger. He had asked me to marry him, to be his mate-for-life. To be with him forever. The only place he stood now was in his memories. His too perfect memories.

Taking in a deep breath I looked down at his tombstone, it read;

_Dib_

_2019-2037_

_He was misunderstood, beaten down,_

_and bullied. _

_This was the life he held._

_R.I.P_

Zim wanted nothing more then for him to be buried next to him, so he may forever rest in peace also. Zim pulled out the sharp knife he had brought with him and held it to his squeedily spooch. With one last loving thought, he pushed hard into the soft green flesh.

Hot tears of red blood stained the pure white snow as a white light filled my vision. Suddenly, he was there. Next to me, his arms outstretched in a welcoming embrace. I accepted it gladly. It was nice to finally feel his arms around me after all those years. I was finally free, finally where I belonged.

When I looked back, I saw a lifeless figure on the ground. _My _lifeless figure it was. But I didn't care.

I left with my true love as my blood spread out and turned the pure white snow pink with death.

* * *

I've read a LOT of depressing or sad ZaDr's over the week. That's all I have to say. And thank you 'For Sanity's Sake' for fixing my errors, sometimes I type to fast and hit the wrong key.


End file.
